Met Her at a Cafe on the Corner
by JeffreyNero
Summary: Melina is new in town, and meets Mickie James at a cafe on the corner... lol SUMMARY SUCKS!


Melina sighs, sitting down in a small cafe on the edge of town. Life just wasn't fair right now. She just went through a bad break up. Her mom and dad were killed in a robery at the bank. She was forced to move to New York where her aunt was currently living, so she would have family close by. "This sucks" She mutters to herslef as she burrys her head in her hands.

"Umm, Miss, may I take your order?" Melina nods, taking her head out of her hands, to look up at the waitress.

"Can I just have a small hot chocolate?" The lady smiles and nods, walking away to get it. Melina rolls her eyes, when a woman walks inside the cafe. Her hair was a wavy milk chocolate brown, and her eyes were the same color. She had a friendly smile, and gentle eyes.

"Good morning Mickie" The waitress says as she passes her and gives Melina the hot chocolate. "What can I get for you?" She asks, walking back over to the woman's whose name is Mickie.

"Good morning to 'ya too Sheryl and I just need a coffee to go" The waitress nods, walking away to get the coffee, and Mickie faces Melina. "Hi, I'm Mickie" She says walking over towards the ravenett.

"I'm Melina... Nice to meet you Mickie" Mickie smiles, and sits down across from Melina.

"You new around here?" Melina nods, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Cool, where 'ya from?"

"Los Angeles"

"oh cool..." Melina smiles.

"Do you always talk to strangers?" Mickie leans on her elbows, face in her palm.

"Not really... but you didn't look like a stranger... Like I met you somewhere before" Melina nods, wondering if this lady was hitting on her. Mickie is still smiling when the waitress brings her the coffee, and Mickie pays her. "Thank you Sheryl" Mickie winks and leaves, Melina cocks her eyebrow questioningly at the waitress, who blushes and hurrys away quickly. Melina sighs, and goes back to sipping her drink, wondering if she'll ever see that lady again.

Later that evening, Melina was walking through the park when she sees her again. Melina smiles softly as she watches the brunett talk with some people. Melina walks a little farther, and leans against a tree, still watching Mickie. The group of people leave, and Mickie spots her. She smiles. "Melina!" Mickie skips over to the ravenett.

"Hey Mickie" Mickie winks at her.

"That's my name don't wear it out... aha" She giggles. _She's so cute_ Melina blushes slightly. "Anyway, what are you doing out here all alone?" Melina shrugs.

"Just making my way back to my apartment..." Mickie nods.

"Well these streets are very dangerous at this time in the evening, and I would like to acompany you to make sure you don't get injured" Melina giggles, and smiles.

"I would like that" Mickie smiles brightly, and walks Melina to her apartment.

They arrive at Melina's apartment, and Mickie smiles. "Well there you go, you arrived at your destination safely" Melina smiles.

"Well thank you for walking me home Mickie" Mickie nods, and turns to walk away, when Melina grabs her wrist. "What's your phone number? So we can keep in touch just in case I need someone to walk me home again" Mickie turns around, and gets out her phone. They switch info, and part ways, but that night they stayed up talking for hours.

The next day, Melina and Mickie met at the cafe and ate breakfast together. Melina left Mickie to go to her job at a bookstore, and Mickie went to her job working at a library. Mickie and Melina met up again at the park after their shifts, and walked around the park, talking and enjoying each others company. Mickie would then walk Melina home, and they would go their seperate ways. This continued for the next two months, then Mickie showed up unexpectingly at Melina's apartment. "Hey Melina... I need to ask you something" See in these two months, Mickie had come to terms with her sexuality. Melina still doesn't know though.

"Sure thing Mickie" Mickie gulps, and Melina stares at her. What Mickie doesn't know is that Melina has come to terms with her sexuality too.

"Do you umm... Well... Are you a homophobe?" Melina cocks an eyebrow questioningly.

"Where did that come from?" Mickie blushes.

"umm well... I was wondering 'cos Imma lesbian" Melina smiles.

"Don't worry I am too" Mickie's eyes open wide.

"Really? That's awesome but... I kinda have a crush on you"

"and?"

"_And?_ You aren't freaked out? In any way?"

"Nope... 'cos I kinda have one on you too" Melina says then presses a chaste kiss on Mickie's lips. Mickie kisses back then pulls away.

"I love you Mel"

"Love you too Mickie"

* * *

AWW! Gotta love it! lol I know this story SUCKS :) but I dun't care whut chu think! ... Okay that's a lie... Please R&R


End file.
